It's Never Too Late For Love
by BrittanaHeYa Ftw
Summary: It's graduation time at McKinley High, can Santana win Brittany's heart before its too late? Brittana


"So this is it", Santana stated matter of factly, as she leaned against her locker with a sigh.

"What do you mean, that's it? ", Quinn asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"I missed my chance, I spent so much time worrying about what other people would think of me, and now I realize that I only care what she thinks of me and now it's too late". Santana lets out a long sigh.

Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana, "So you're just going to give up on her, just like that? When you know if the roles were reversed she would never doubt you. She told you she would wait for you, so what makes you think she stopped? "Quinn asks, arms folded over her chest.

Santana pushes herself away from the locker, "We are graduating today Q", she says grabbing her robe in both hands. "I think that qualifies as being too late" she sighs. "I know she would never doubt me if the roles were reversed, she's Brittany, she sees the best in everybody and it's one of the things I love most about her", Santana whispers with a small smile on her face.

Seeing this smile Quinn takes Santana's hands in her own, and catches her eyes "Okay so the way I see it is you have two choices, 1. You can give up on the only person you have ever really loved, move to New York for college and forget all about her. Or 2. You can stop feeling sorry for yourself, grow some balls and tell her you're ready" Quinn states with a serious face.

Santana has a look of realization on her face, as if something has finally clicked hearing what Quinn Said. "I can't forget her, I don't want to forget her, I love her and I know she loves me, it's never too late for love right Q?"Santana asks with a big smile on her face.

"Of course it's never too late for love, sure look at me and Rach", she says with a grin on her face thinking of her girlfriend. "It took us 3 years to find each other, and I wouldn't change anything about those 3 years. But you have loved Brittany for a lot longer than that and I think it's about time you two get your act together and have that happy ending that you both deserve so much" Quinn says squeezing Santana's hands.

All of a sudden Santana's arms are wrapped around Quinn's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug, "thank you Quinn, for everything. But most importantly for being my best friend", she whispers into the blonde's ear.

"There you two are, I have been looking for you everywhere", Rachel exclaims as she walks up beside the two girls, hands on her hips. "The ceremony is starting in 5 minutes, and being late for your own graduation is just not acceptable" she states looking from Santana to Quinn.

Quinn wraps an arm around Rachel's waist and pulls her close, "you know I love when you're so forceful babe" she whispers seductively in the smaller girls ear. "She's right Santana, we better go before we miss our own graduation" says Quinn with a smile on her face. "Are you ready for this?".

Santana returns Quinn's smile, "as ready as I'll ever be".

The three girls run out of the school and take their places in amongst the line of students that had already formed at the side of the stage. Santana's eyes scanned the rest of the students nervously, looking for Brittany. She caught a glimpse of long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Brittany was standing five places behind Santana, which was perfect for what Santana had planned.

"Santana Lopez" Principal Figgins announced over the microphone. Lost in her own thoughts Santana didn't hear her name being called. "Is Santana Lopez here?" Figgins asked over the microphone. Hearing her name being called snapped Santana out of her thoughts and she walked up the stairs and onto the stage to receive her Diploma.

As Figgins presented Santana with her Diploma, she whispered to him "I know students are not normally supposed to give speeches, but would it be okay if I said a few words?". Figgins gives her a confused look, and seeing this look of confusion Santana reassuringly says, "Don't worry, I'll keep it clean", with a small laugh. With that, Figgins hands her the mic and walks off to the side of the stage. Santana looks around nervously, and in doing so she spots Quinn who gives her a wink and thumbs up.

"Um hi, a lot of you don't know me and those of you who do probably know me for all the wrong reasons. I have a reputation for being mean and being a bitch to a lot of you. People sometimes say that there is always a reason for somebody being, or acting, a certain way so maybe you will understand me a bit more when I say what I have to say." She paused for a second, took a deep breath, and continued.

"Honestly, I was afraid. Afraid of people seeing the real me and judging me for it. I put up walls, acted defensively, and acted like a bitch, when that's not who I am at all. You see, somewhere in the last three years I realized something about myself and it scared me right to my core. And what I realized is that", she took a deep breath, "I'm gay". There was a collective gasp, but everybody remained silent which encouraged Santana to continue.

"I'm gay", she repeats. "And I am also in love with my best friend. I think, no I know I have loved her since the first day I met her. We first met in kindergarten, I was colouring with a red crayon and it broke. I started to cry and this blonde haired blue eyed girl came over and hugged me, she told me not to cry and gave me her red crayon to use. And we have been inseparable ever since". Tears are starting to form in Santana's eyes but she continues none the less.

"She was the first person I came out to, and last year I told her I was in love with her. Let's just say at the time things were very complicated, but when they weren't so complicated I ran away from it, from the one person I truly loved. Before the start of Senior Year she told me she would wait for me until I was ready, but now I'm afraid I have left her waiting too long. So, if I ask nicely, would Senior Class President Brittany S. Pierce please join me on stage?"

The rest of the students all looked at Brittany, who by now had tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and made her way very slowly to the stage, so as not to seem too eager. As Brittany climbed the stairs, she stopped for a second, took a deep breath, while trying to stop her hands from shaking. She stepped onto the stage and walked right over to Santana until they were at arm's length from each other.

Santana took Brittany's hand in her own, smiled that big smile that was reserved only for Brittany, and as their eyes locked Santana spoke. "Britt, I know you said that you would wait for me until I was ready, and I realize that I have probably kept you waiting too long, but if there is even still the slightest chance you still want to be with me, then I am so ready. I love you Brittany S. Pierce, there's no one like you, you're the only one I want, the only one I will ever want, you're my soul mate ".

With that Santana gets down on one knee, still holding Brittany's hand, looks up at her with watery eyes and says, "Will you be my girlfriend, Brittany?". Seconds pass, but it feels like hours for Santana. Here she was, down on one knee in front of the whole school, doing something she never thought she would be able to do, and the longer Brittany didn't answer her the more worried Santana got. Finally Brittany spoke.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no Santana", she said with a solemn look on her face. "After everything we have been through, and after waiting for so long I just don't want to be your girlfriend". Everybody there gasped in shock, and started talking animatedly amongst themselves. Santana stood up, the tears now visibly streaming down her face, and with a completely shattered heart turned to run off the stage. But before she could Brittany grabbed her by the wrist and took the mic from her.

"Wait", she said, " I have something to say". She spoke into the mic and the crowd suddenly went quiet. "You see, when I said I would wait for you I meant it, I would wait for you until the end of time, if that's how long it took. You're my soul mate too, you're my forever". Tears were filling Brittany's eyes, as she started fiddling with something underneath her gown. Finally she manages to pull out a small black velvet box, and by now Santana is really confused.

Now it's Brittany's turn to get down on one knee, she takes Santana's hand in her own, looks up at her and says. "You see, I don't want to be you girlfriend Santana because I want to be your wife, I have had a lot of time to think about this and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So without further ado", Brittany opens the box to reveal a beautiful silver engagement ring with a unicorn on the band of the ring. Santana can't help but give a little chuckle as she smiles softly at Brittany.

"I love you, Santana Lopez, will you marry me? "There were a few shouts of yes from the crowd, but Santana didn't hear any of it. To her, the only people that existed right now were her and Brittany. She smiles widely at Brittany, and as piercing blue eyes meet dark chocolate eyes, she simply nods and says, "yes, yes a million times yes I will marry you". Brittany slips the ring on Santana's ring finger, stands up and lifts the other girl into her arms and kisses her like there is no tomorrow.

The people that were once sitting were now on their feet clapping and cheering, the majority of the students were also cheering and some were so stunned by what they had just witnessed, that nothing came out of their mouths. Quinn and Rachel who, by now, were wrapped up in each other's arms were crying tears of joy for their friends.

As Brittany and Santana make their way off stage, Quinn and Rachel pull them into a group hug. "I am so happy for you two", says Quinn wiping her tears away. "Yes, me too", Rachel agrees, as they pull away from the group hug. "Hey Q, play your cards right with Berry here and this could be you someday", Santana says with a wink. Rachel looks at Quinn coyly, and they both walk back to their places in line.

Brittany and Santana find somewhere quiet for a couple of minutes, before Brittany's name gets called. Brittany places her hands on Santana's waist and pulls her close, "hey future wifey", she says with a smile. Santana puts her arms around Brittany's neck, "hey yourself"she says with a grin. "I love you, future Mrs. Pierce"Brittany whispers. "I love you more, future Mrs. Lopez"Santana whispers before their lips meet again as future wives.


End file.
